1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake structure of an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an intake structure of the type in which a first body having an air flow sensor and a second body having a throttle valve are connected to each other so as to form an intake passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56-107957 discloses an intake structure for an internal combustion engine which is composed of a first body having an air flow sensor and a second body having a throttle valve, the first and the second body being connected to each other. More specifically, in this intake structure, one of the first and the second bodies is provided with a threaded bore, while the other is provided with a bore of a diameter which is determined to be large enough to accommodate any fluctuation in the location and diameter of the screw.